dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ada Choi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ada Choi *'Nombre:' 蔡少芬 / Choi Siu Fan (Cai Shao Fen) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Ada Choi *'También conocida como: '''Cha Sil Fun (BBQ Pork Rice) / Mei Nu Fen (Pretty Fun) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura: 170 cm *'''Peso: 50 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Zodiaco chino:' Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposo / actor Max Zhang Dramas *Woman in Love (Anhui TV, 2018) *Oh My Grad (2017) *War and Beauty 2 (2012) *Beauty without Tear (2012) *Palaces Behind, Zhen Huan Biography (2011) *West Ferry Crossing (2011) *Who's the Hero (2010) *Fly with Me (TVB, 2009) *The Gem of Life (TVB, 2008) *Tian Xian Pei (CCTV, 2007) *Lei Hen Jian (2007) *The Dance of Passion (TVB, 2006) *Seven Swordsmen (CCTV, 2006) *To Catch the Uncatchable (TVB, 2004) *Paradise (2004) *Armed Reaction IV (TVB, 2004) *Fate Twisters (TVB, 2003) *Where the Legend Begins (TVB, 2002) *Armed Reaction III (TVB, 2001) *On the Track or Off (TVB, 2001) *Healing Hands II (TVB, 2000) *At the Threshold of an Era II (TVB, 2000) *At the Threshold of an Era (TVB, 1999) *Unnatural Born Killer (TVB, 1999) *A Matter of Business (TVB, 1999) *Healing Hands (TVB, 1998) *Secret of the Heart (TVB, 1998) *File of Justice V (TVB, 1997) *The Fist of Law (TVB, 1995) *The Romance of the White Hair Maiden (TVB, 1995) *Shade of Darkness (TVB, 1994) *All About Tin (TVB, 1993) *Racing Peak (TVB, 1993) *Man of Wisdom (TVB, 1993) *The Buddhism Palm Strikes Back (TVB, 1993) *The Link (TVB, 1993) *Revelation of the Last Hero (TVB, 1992) Películas *Shang Xin Le Gu Gong (2018) *My Lucky Star (2013) *Once Upon a Chinese Classic (2010) *The Love Clinic (2010) *Rebellion (2009) *The Miracle Box (2004) *Paramount Hotel (2000) *My Heart Will Go On (1999) *The Doctor Inspite of Himself (1999) *The Suspect (1998) *The Professionals (1998) *Your Place or Mine (1998) *Casino (1998) *Rape Trap (1998) *Made in Heaven (1997) *Troublesome Night (1997) *Ah Fai The Dumb (1997) *Passionate Nights (1997) *Walk In (1997) *Once Upon a Time in Triad Society 2 (1996) *Bloody Friday (1996) *Mystery Files (1996) *Love and Sex Among the Ruins (1996) *The Golden Girls (1995) *A Chinese Odyssey 2 - Cinderella (1995) *Hail the Judge (1994) *Fist of Legend (1994) Reconocimientos *'35th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito por Where the Legend Begins (2002) *'34th TVB Anniversary Awards:' My Most Favorite Partnership Award, con Lawrence Ng por Healing Hands II (2001) *'34th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito por Armed Reaction III (2001) *'2001 TVB Weekly Awards:' Mi favorita Portada de edición *'2000 Express Weekly Awards:' Popular artista del Milenio *'1999 Express Weekly Awards:' Pareja Favorita y Artista favorito *'1999 Yamano Facial Products Award:' Artista más populares *'1999 Next Media Awards:' Top 10 Artistes más populares de la televisión (4 º en el ranking) *'1999 Next Media Awards:' Mejor Cutis *'31st TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mejor actriz por Secret of the Heart (1998) *'31st TVB Anniversary Awards:' My Most Favorite Partnership Award, con Lawrence Ng por Healing Hands (1998) *'1991 Miss Hong Kong Pageant:' Segunda finalista * Curiosidades *'Otros miembros de la familia:' Su hermano mayor, cuñada, un sobrino y una sobrina *'Educación:' Tong Wah (escuela primaria), St. Mary's Church College (escuela secundaria) Enlaces *Fan Club Internacional *Sina pagina *Sina blog *Wikipedia en ingles *IMDb Categoría:HKActriz